Evening Twins
by Alexxa77
Summary: Jalice is Renesmee s twin sister. She discovers that one of her best friends imprints on her sister. What happens when she discovers something else? Just small plots and fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Evening Twins

My Name is Jalice Rosemet Cullen, twin sister of Renesmee Carlie Cullen.  
I have dark brown hair, very dark even draker than my mom. My eyes are green and kind of big.  
I am phisicly 16 but I was born just 6 years ago. My father, Edward, is a vampire, as well as my mother, but we were concived and carried when she was still human.  
My best friends are my sister, Seth and Jake.  
We are all very close, but Ness knows everything about me, EVERYTHING!  
"Hey slepping ugly" My sister teased one morning.  
"Helloooooooo" I yawned.  
"Ugh your so boring when youre tired you dont even joke."  
I was the sirious one. Who was i kidding? i was the one who took everything lightly and i was funny and joking around all the time. Sort of like uncle Em but he is just dirty.  
"Mhmm" i mummbled not even paying attention.  
"Hey hey hey hey good morning little ones!" Seth came into the room, he was alway so happy it was contagious. Seeing him always made me smile. It was ovious he prefered me over Ness and Jake prefered her over me but it was never said and we were all just as close even though we all new it, still we were the happiest group in washington.  
"Hell-oo"i said while I took my cereal and milk boul toward the table were Nessie and now seth were sitting.  
"Someones tired this morning" Jake came in and sat in the gap between me and my twin.  
"Noon" I said.  
"What?" They all asked while they starred at me like I had an octapus in the face.  
"Its noon not morning"  
Once I entirely woke up I changed into a pair of jeans with a cute purple top with white lines and a pair of white sneakers.  
I sat down in between seth and jake. They were watchin some show about celebs.  
"I am not watching this its a show for girls!" Jcob complained.  
"Yeah we watch cool stuff!Not this!"  
"You will stay with me and watch this because I agreed to not tell Billy and Sue you got drunk on the party the other time." Ness said.  
"I need a hug" i whispered after a while.  
"Aww poor baby... Sethy will hug you. Are you baby girl yes you are you are tiny little jelly dont cry " seth teased.  
"I'll ive you a cokkie later" i said while I hugged him while he pretended I was a year old baby. After the hug Ness joined and soon jake, they were squishing me, now standing up.  
"Why did you need a hug baby jelly" nessie asked.  
"Because Josh Hutcherson got a girlfrien and liam hemsworth is long married. " They giggled at my celebrity crushes when...  
"You still have Seth, Rolie" Jake said using one of my nicknames i dislike.  
Seth blushed and i felt confusion. I ignored it and continued teasing.  
"I really love you sethy but im inlove with someone else" i said dramaticly moving my arms and face very overacted.  
"Who may that be my dear mermellade?"  
"His name is-" i layd on the floor and stuck my toung out pretendig to be dead.  
"Im sure its me, after all it is ovious that girls cant resist my hotness and my sexy face" Jake said, I revived.  
"Yes oh I am so inlove I just cant resist your face and the way you eat like a pig it just kills me to see that you do dont love me!" I squeeled painfully, still acting.  
I grabbed Jacobs hand:  
"Would you do me the amazing honour of freacking loose some of your ego because you sound like my aunt rosalie"  
He looked hurt and offended. Ness was watching like it was a soap opera and we both giggled.  
"I am sorry to interrupt your love confesion but dont you need to get going somewere?" My dad asked as he walked in. It was clear he wanted alone time with mom. EW.  
/noon dad/ i said in my thoughts. He looked at me and I sighned towards the clock that said 12:16  
I used my gift to create a cookie. My gift is a mental ilusion were i can create stuff and you feel it and its efect for a while but then it goes if it has an effect it also leaves. I figured food cannot be eaten and it disparares before you bite it.  
"Seth! Hey baby Seth" i called while handing him the cookie. He took it and he was going to bite it with so much energy, when he closed his mouth his teeth just met each other. "You were supposed to give me a cookie!"He groaned.  
"I did but I never said it was going to be real"  
I almost forgot we were going to lapush today. We were going to hang out in the beach.

We got in the car.  
"I heard Shakiras pregnant again" Ness mensioned.  
"No its not real she is not that i just some crap rumor going on, like when they said lully was pregnant and she clearly wasnt" Lully was a girl who missed school for a month and the mean girl Melissa created the rumor, ofcourse some people belived. Melissa was not cheerleading capitan but me and ness did not go to school and we instead met her as the leader if some girly group we met in forks, as we are home schooled we dont know much about her but she is clearly a slut.  
"But now there are less teens pregnant and thats a progress right?"  
"Yeah u guess so"

After the ride we jumped out and headed to first beach. I dropped my bag and sat in the sand.  
"So what do we do now" Seth asked while he sat besides me.  
"No tengo Idea" ness said in spanish, it means i have no idea. She sat on my other side and Jake sat besides her.  
After some talking and laughing we desided to walk.  
"Jakey may I borrow your girlfriend a minute please?" I teased.  
"Im not sure I want to leave my very sweet suposed girlfriend."  
I raised my eyebrows and he pushed her gently to me.  
"So whats up?" Ness asked.  
"Is your crush on Jakey growing or it it less?"  
"Why dyou ask?"  
"Because I can see the awkwardness between you guys."  
We walke back and I tried of a way to lessen de akwarness. But seth beat me to it, and it sure didnt help, although it was pretty cute.  
"So you girls who of us would you date?"  
I knew Ness wouldn lie.  
"Umm i think im on a whole new team. I choose Nessie."  
"Naaa no fair im not dating Seth!" Jake complained.  
" well too bad!" Ness said while stucking her toung out.  
"But I thought you loved me!" Jake cried looking at me.  
"Things change plus You are very boaring compared to her"  
"But I love you too!" Seth joined in.  
"Well too bad i love Ness and I have crushes so even if we brake up you arent my second option."  
"But your twins!and girls! its creepy!" i sheugged "So seth would you like to go see a movie friday night?  
"Ah yes ofcourse prince charming" Seth said in a anoing high pitched girly voice.  
"How come you dont love ness?" I asked  
"She would snapp our heads open id we confess to her so its easier to pretend to love you" jacob answered.  
"You callin' me a bitch?"  
We all laughed for a while.  
"Hey guys" we heard embry call. Embry was one of my potent crushes alongside seth and josh hutcherson when i was 12 only he lasted longer. He is part of the pack like seth quil jared and many others, they were in Sams pack but he retired so jake is the alpha of all quilete wolves.  
"Hello Nemo" I saluted with my sister. Long story.  
"Wacha doing?" He asked.  
"Not much just hearing who they would date insead of us." Seth answered.  
"So you girls still have a crush on me?" Ness also had a crush on him before.  
I hugged Nessie.  
"Were we that ovious? anyway dont wory sis I wont leave you for him"  
"Okay...?" Quil asked sitting down.  
"Long story short." My twin mentioned. We told then about our story.  
"So you are not going to go out with me?" Embry asked.  
"No im just not into going out with wolves" All the pack, now sitting down, went quiet, i felt a wiered atmosphere.  
"Why not? We're not that bad." Paul said, Renesmee glared at him.  
"Well my heart has not been damaged and I am planning to keep it that way as long as possible and I just do not want to risk my wolf boyfriend imprinting." I was being very honest. It was a shane they were all so hot. Some stood up and I saw jake and ness walking alone.  
I noticed only Leah, seth and embry were left.  
Leah understood my fear, after all she faced it. Embry was a very close friend of mine and even though I used to like him we were similar in many diferent ways. And seth was always with me.  
"Well what if someone imprinted on you?"em wodered  
"Yeah good luck finding someone who has." I was very confused even though I was sure he hadnt imprinted on me.  
"But would you date him?"  
"Depens very much on who"  
"Would you date Jake?"  
"Hell no 1st i dont like him and I never will, hes not 'my type' 2nd i KNOW he didnt imprint me, he is inlove with my sister and nothing in the world is more ovious-" I stopped. How was I so stuppid? I just put two and two together and it gave me a Jacob Black imprinted on your twin, Renesmee. The way Quil plays with clarie was just how Jake was with us, especially her. The way Jared always treated Kim. And the way Sam protected Emily.  
"Jelly, Jal, jalice you ok?" Seths concerned voice made me snapp out of my thinking.  
"He imprinted on her right?"  
"Yeah but he kills us if he knows you know" i nodded.  
"Um...I need to talk to Jacob. " with that already spoken I went to look for my sisters imprinter. They tried to stop me but I ignored them.

Aproximied to them at vampire speed.  
"Hey Ness may I borrow your boyfriend?"  
"To what?" She was highly possesive of him like I was with Seth.  
"To go make out with him!" I sarcasticly responded. She narrowed her eyes at me but dropped his hand.

Once we were out of everyones hearing range i began.  
"When will you tell her?"  
"What? Who?"  
"Tell Leah that youll marry a whale!" I said as sarcasticly as possibble.  
"Do you mean abot Ness? How much dyou know?"  
"I know all it was pretty ovious" he then sighed.  
"I was thinking wait a little and then take her out to dinner or something"  
"Do not do that she will belive she is pushed into it! Tell her give her time ask her what she thinks about going out with you, although we know her answer drop it easily"  
"Why? What the hell does she likes me?!"  
"Yeah shes head over heels for you but she doesnt belive you like her back. Tell her you do and then tell her you imprinted on her. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

Jalice and Renesmee and Seth and Jasper POV

"Morning Nessie carlielili Cullen!" I said  
"Morning Jelly Roseose Cullen"  
"Whats with the nicknames?" Rosalie asked walking into the living room with Mom.  
"Morning mom!Morning Rose!" Me and Carlielili called.  
"Its when Jal wakes up akwardly in a very good mood. There are two options: 1: she acts and talks very formaly in british accent or something 2:Shes all crazy but more than  
usual." Nessiness explained.  
"I see. She is on her mood But why is she all happy?" Rosalie asked again.  
"I dont know its always diferent. Last time it was because it was the day she and Alice were going to buy the new collection of -Gucci  
"She doesnt. The other time was when Jasper was going to tell her how to spell Whitlock, and the only time it had sence was when Mockingjay part one was coming out."  
"Why are you all happy today?" Mom asked me.  
"Because today is the day when im going to wear my new shoes and buy gummie bears."  
"Daddy!" I squeled as he walked in.

Renesmees POV

She came in mumbling rock god by Selena Gomez. Oh no she was in her "Good Mood"  
"Morning Nessie carlielili Cullen!" She said  
"Morning Jelly Roseose Cullen"  
"Whats with the nicknames?" Rose asked joining us in the living room with Mom.  
"Morning mom!Morning Rose!" Me and wierdo called.  
"Its when Jal wakes up akwardly in a very good mood. There are two options: 1: she acts and talks very formaly in british accent or something 2:Shes all crazy but more than  
usual." I explained.  
"I see. But why is she all happy?" Mom asked again.  
"I dont know its always diferent. Last time it was because it was the day she and Alice were going to buy the jew collection of -Gucci( AN idk alot abou clothing)-"  
"I didnt know she liked it that much" Rose mentioned.  
"She doesnt. The other time was when Jasper was going to tell her how to spell Whitlock, and the only time it had sence was when Mockingjay part one was coming out."  
"Why are you all happy today?" Mom asked her.  
"Because today is the day when im going to wear my new shoes and buying gummy bears with Seth.  
"Daddy!" She yelled like a four year old as he walked in.

"Oh my not again! Rose didnt you know about her mood?" Mom asked.  
"Yeah I just diddnt know the explanarion ofbit or anything just what shes like when she visits" aunt explained.  
My father was hugging her he clearly like her this way.  
"Why dont you like it?" I asked mom.  
"Is wiered and remember past time on one of her days something went wrong and she cried all day?"  
"That was bacause it washt raining and she wanted to play in the mud." I personaly luked her this way because she was so happy and it made me happy see her like that even though she acted like a baby. Dad loved it because she was way more affectionate. Right now she was sitting in his lap with her legs across the couch.  
She stood up and poked jacob in the right shoulder and he turned right. Jal then appeared at his left and hugged him.  
"Why now?" Jake asked me.  
"Shes buying gummy bears."  
"Seth!" She screamed. She hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek. After that my twin returned to my dad.  
"Come! Come!" Jalice ordered Seth while signaling to the space were her legs were beaides dad. Jal streched her legs on Seths lap. He put his hand on her knee. My dad glared at him but Seth didnt notice.  
Suddenly she stood up and rushed upstair and came down in her new shoes with her purse.  
Jalice took Seths wrist and announced to the house:  
"Rosalie will you tell every one that im going to see them later please! Me and Seth are going out!"  
They left and closed the door behind them.  
"Did she just realise what she said" i asked.  
"She doesnt think of half the words she says." My dad confirmed.  
"Ew" aunt rose said. I glared at her and she shrugged.  
"Youd be happy to know they were comparing Jake to you." Mom said.  
"Shut up mom we dont want her hating Jally too!"  
"Ugh. Any way I telling the guys shes in her 'mood' Emmet and Jasper love her like that" she said leaving the house.  
"She just said she was going out with Seth" mom asaured.  
"She didnt mean it lile that, all she thinks about is nothing just like how much candy she will buy and how happy she is and how big the 'event' is. " Dad answered trying to ingnore the favt we were growing up.

Jalice POV

I took Seths hand and left the house. I kissed his cheek. Im alway so happy in days with big events. We headed towars forks and into the Icecream shop I loved.  
"Hey um i would like two icecreams big size" i said to the lady in the counter.  
"Wow Rosie is not so small right now" i grinned at the thought of eatting icecream. As a hybird ibdont really like human exept sweets and other exeptions like salad and cereal.  
"What flavors would you like, you can choose three." Another lady asked us.  
"I want cookie, pineapple and coffee brownie." I said.  
"Um i want strawberry cookie and raspberry"  
"Im sorry but we're out of raspberry" i felt the anger boiling through me, noticed by seth. He tried to calm me.  
"Its fine i prefer chocolate pleas its fine" he said in a soothung voice.  
"But what if my friend really wants raspberry?!" I asked the lady, who was kind of scared.  
"I dont Jelly calm down."  
I took a breath and relaxed.  
We were eating our ice creams.  
"So why... You now. 'The mood' today" he asked  
"Because today I get to buy candy and gummy bears in my bright new sparkly converse!" He giggled.

We were walking down the street towars the candy shop.  
When we got there it was like paradise. Gummy bears and skittles and everything you can want.  
"Ok Seth choose everything you want. I invite you" i said pointing at myself at the wort 'I' and pokeing his chest at the word 'you'.  
I chose the biggest paper bag and filled it up with skittles gummies ice breakers all the jolly ranchers you imagen ywister and more. Seth also filled it up. My parents were going to kill him for letting me buy so much candy but who cares it a happy day.  
It was a total of 48 dollars and I was the happiest girl alive. I dont know how much I ate but the candy was never over.  
I was happy paying no attention to nothing. I hugged so much and was afgetionet as always in this mood.  
"Ahhhh what if we go see carlisle !" I yelled ant took Sethys hand and ran all the way there.  
I saw how he was swetting. I forgot he was in human form.  
"Upps" i muttered while cleaning his face with a tissue. He hardly ever sweted. I kissed his cheek and hugged him.  
"Hello oh i just came to say hello , hello ooooo" i sang walking into the house. They were expecting us.  
I hugged every and each one of them.  
"Hey you all in yo mood?" Uncle em said.  
"Yippididoo and seth and i baught so much candy it was awsome i said spinning in circles with my arms open.

Jasper POV  
I felt her happiness i loved her mood it just made me feel as joyful as her.  
"Jazzy Jazz do me a favor pretty pleazzz with all this bag full of acndy ontop" she brusted into laughter and i did too.  
"Yeah what is it?" I answered.  
"Is carlisle in his office?"  
I nodedd every one but bella and Rose loved her happiness, especially me but Carlisle doesnt miss it.  
"Would you turnbof the lights and make the room very dark and then when i get there hes in his chair with his back at me then i get ther and he turns and says 'Ive been expecting you' please thats the only thing that would male this day better but he has to make his finger tips touch malivously and please please go do it!"  
The Idea of carlisle doing it was 1000 times funnier vecause he is serious and plus hes a doctor.  
"Hey Carlisle Jalice is here"  
"Really? I must go greet her is she all funny?" He asked.  
"Yeah but she wants you to do something" i told him and he was actually laughing. He wasnt one to show more emption than a smile but he was Laughing.  
"Jelly!" I called to my niece.  
"Should I go in?" She asked.  
"Yeah" i said.  
"Ive been expecting youuu" he said in a malicious tone. Jelly laughed like crazy and i just then noticed alice holding her phone that was recordong our father. We were all laughing so hard and Jal did not seem like she would stop any time soon. After 25 minutes we were all screaming for her to shut up wich made her laugh harder. Seth who was waching everything felt extremly glad. Seeing his imprint happy made him the happiest person alive, or atleast he felt like that.  
"Seth come make your girlfriend shut up." Em said reciving a glare from Seth but i felt he was the same with no hint of anger or embarassment.  
He took her to the couch and spoke to her so softly I didnt hear.  
"You like her mood dont you?" Alice wondered.  
"Yes its contagious to feel her like that." I answered. It was rare we showed some sort of affection towards her innpublic but we were in another room, alone.  
She pecked my lips. I leant toward her and kissed herbproperly for a while until...  
"Ahem ahem" Jal fake caughed. I bet alice wouldve blush, if it were possible. I giggled not loosening my grip on her. She slapped my arm and I let go.  
"Im leaving now" she said. She came to me and hugged me tightly and whispered bye in my ear. I smiled and returned her hug tight but not enough to hurt her.  
After all the farrwells she left and took Seths hand he was clearly inlove and Jall was too she just didnt notice it herself, she was unconsiously keeping him on the friend zone. It surprised me she hadnt noticed it yet.  
"Em what did you do to the girl today?"  
"Not much just teased other people and her mood couldnt deny her following me in and it was pretty fun. Jeez jasper you make me sound like Psycobear. " i laughed and kissed alices cheek.  
"If abyones psyco bear its Seth for crushing on a 6 year old" i said.

Seth POV  
She was charming. Laughing like crazy and yet so beautiful. We were holding hands all the way.  
"Lets stop!" She said.  
I followed her command and stopped my feet. She stood infront of me for a while and hugged me forver tightly as she breathed into my neck. After a while she let go and kissed my cheek many times. I just grinned knowing I could probaby french kiss her and shed kiss back but I wouldnt use her mood to kiss her.  
"You are pretty" she said.  
"You are handsome" i reaponded. She fell to de floor laughing it was so exiting to see her happy.  
It took us about four times more to rach the house but I diddnt care. We stopped once in a while for her to kiss my cheek and it was awsome.  
"Sethyyyyy!" She said jumping onto my back for a piggy back ride. I ran to her home but it was hard consentrating whenshe was kissing myneck and cheeks all the way.  
I was thinking of how wrong it would be to kiss her right there but how it would make me even happier. Whatsoever I wouldnt do it. When i got there Edward narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Seth may I speak to you a little?" He said. I nodded and followed. Him.  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
"I ... We went for some ice cream and she got angry because they diddnt have raspberry for me then we baught a lot of candy we went to the Cullen's and we came back here. " i explained while replaying everything we did excluding her kisses.  
"What kisses!?"Shoot.  
"Edward come on she just kissed my cheek-" he sighed. "...and my neck. " his eyed widend /chillax dude i didnt do anyrhing its her mood dont blame it on her...or me/ i thought to him.  
We wnt back inside and Bella was waiting for Edward. I noticed Jal was sitting besides Ness laughing and eating her candy.  
Edward sat besides her ans she crawled n his lap.  
"Dad!" Eddi laughed and hugged her. It was awsome seeing a 16 year old looking girl acting like a todler.  
After the day I noticed she kissed me more than the othes but I did not make ilusions.


End file.
